Picking the Awesome Trio
by PASTA300
Summary: What did he do to deserve this? All he did was pick the Awesome Trio. This is what happens when Prussia picks the Awesome Trio over the Bad Touch Trio. Dream!fic. There's really no reason for making this rated T. Not to be taken seriously.


**This is really just a story for fun. Don't take it too seriously. Its more like a Dream!fic**

**WARNING: Death, rejection, and much more (Just Kidding)**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It all started on that 'fateful' day.

"Prussia you have to choose. Its either the Bad Touch Trio or the Awesome Trio."

Prussia found his two best buds of all time, Spain and France, glaring at his confused face. He didn't know where they were and he didn't know why they were there. All he knew was that his friends were pissed. Their angry faces sent Prussia staggering backwards. "C-can't I just pick both?"

"Non!" France snapped. "Lately all you've been doing is hanging out with those idiots Denmark and America and you never once had any time to hang out with us."

"Now tell us Gilbert," Spain began. "Who will you choose? Us or them?"

Prussia was tongue tied. His face twisted in utter shock. Why would his friends make him choose like that? This situation was so unawesome.

Suddenly two small entities that miraculously resembled him appeared a top Prussia's shoulder. The one on his left had red devil horns sticking from his head. _That's so awesome_, Prussia thought.

The one to his right wore a really girly dress that looked like a toga. Short angel wings stuck out from his back and a halo floated above his head. _Is he supposed to be a 'me' version of Britannia Angel? _was his next thought.

The one with devil horns snickered. "Pick the Awesome Trio! It has you're favorite word in it!"

"No, you mustn't!" cried the one with wings.

"And why not?!" asked Devil Horns.

"…" Angel Wings didn't respond right away. "I just have the tendency to disagree with everything you say."

Prussia looked from the two forms on his shoulders to his angry friends before him. "Um … I …"

"Who are you going to choose?"

"Well, tell us?"

"You're going to choose us right?"

Prussia looked at the two figures on his shoulders. Angel Wings just shrugged. "You're on your own." And with that they disappeared.

"We were your friends way before those two idiots."

"Answer us Prussia."

"Don't keep us waiting."

Okay, that was it!

"I choose the Awesome Trio! Because they're awesome! Like me! SUCK IT LOSERS!" Prussia proclaimed so loudly even a grandma with hearing problems could hear him. America and Denmark raced passed the three and cheered in delight before running off to who knows where. After finally choosing Prussia felt relieved. Now all that weight was lifted off his shoulders and-

France and Spain looked as if they were ready to murder someone, preferably Prussia. France was the first to speak.

"FINE! If you don't want to be my friend I'll make my own trio with England and America called the Sexy Trio!" Before anyone could react France ran away from the group, dramatic tears streaming down his face.

At the thought of such a thing happening Prussia cried out, "NO! France! Not England!" Then he thought about it. "HEY! AMERICA IS ALREADY TAKEN!"

But France was long gone, probably to go cry to England or maybe even Canada … if he remembers. Spain was left still glaring at his once friend.

"Prussia because you have left me friendless I believe it has given me the right to take your girlfriend."

"G-girlfriend? But I don't have any-"

Suddenly Hungary popped out from nowhere and appeared behind Spain, a sly grin upon her face. "I always told you you'd slip up big time. Hahahaha!"

Before he knew it, Spain and Hungary vanished into thin air and the room around him collapsed. Awkwardly enough suddenly an image of Italy with his guitar appeared in the distance.

"Germany, Germany, Germany is a really really nice place~! Even though I'm your prisoner you give me food and it doesn't suck like English food~. Sausages and cheeses always taste so good! It'd be heaven for a dog, yeah that's Germany~!"

At this Prussia frowned. "Why are you singing about mein bruder! It's always West! All the time! Why can't it be the Awesome Prussia?!"

Italy's image soon grew closer not to mention larger. The song was now booming in Prussia's ears and Italy's happy-go-lucky face was bigger than Prussia's whole entire body. He was a giant!

Once the song ended Italy acknowledged Prussia's existence. "¡hola! What's shaken?"

"What do you think?! My whole world is just so unawesome!"

"Well of course it is! You picked the Awesome Trio over the Bad Touch Trio. Bad, bad Prussia!"

"But-"

"BAD!"

It wasn't long before another voice entered the conversation. "Prussia, you are such a douche. Why I even put up with you is a mystery."

"A-Austria?! Why you unawesome prick-"

"I only magically transported here to say that. Good day."

"WHAT?! Hey-!" But Austria was long gone.

"I told you bruder that you need to think about the effects of your actions."

"West?!"

Germany's huge figure appeared next to Italy's. He stood in his usual sturdy posture. Prussia felt a lecture coming on.

"Now, you've lost all your friends … but America and Denmark … if you weren't so stupid, I would feel for you. Good bye bruder."

"Ve~ Doitsu! Wait for me~!" Italy jumped on top of Germany's back causing the German to grunt and grit his teeth, probably trying his hardest not to shout at the Italian.

Smoke appeared around them and once it cleared it up, the two had vanished. Prussia couldn't understand what was happening. He was being humiliated and every one was leaving him … Even his own brother! Why did they have to leave him like that anyway? All he did was pick the Awesome Trio.

"W-Wait! West! Come back!" Prussia reached out desperately into nothingness. The sorry Albino felt small droplets of water drizzle down his cheeks. Instantly wiping them away he asked no one in particular, "Am I crying?"

Then thunder clashed throughout the gray cloudy sky. Prussia looked up as hard rain came pouring down, soaking him to the bone. Houses of all sizes surrounded him.

"Am I in a suburb?" Immediately Prussia looked around for any signs of life. "Is anyone here?"

The whole block was vacant. There had to be somebody, anybody! Prussia, now panicked, raced down the street checking everywhere for signs of life. That was when something made him halt. The scene before him made Prussia rush forward in shock. Bending down to the pavement, Prussia picked up a yellow bird, his Gilbird. The small bird lay limp in his hands, his wings slanted in the wrong direction. Its cute round eyes were now permanently closed. "G-Gilbird! H-How did this happen? Who did this to you? Gilbird!""

_Did I do this? _Prussia wondered. _How could this have happened? All I did was pick the Awesome Trio … That's all I did! I don't deserve this! Why?! Why?! You could take away my friends and everything I own but taking mein bruder and Gilbird …_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

~H~E~T~A~L~I~A~

That's when he bolted up from the sheets. Hot sweat dripped down from his forehead and onto the messy bed. Swiftly, his head bobbed side to side in a panic. "Gilbird? Gilbird?!"

"BRUDER!"

At the sudden shout Prussia jumped in surprise. Immediately Germany burst through the bedroom door raging like an angry father. At the sight of his brother … here … with him … looking at him, Prussia leaped from his spot on the bed and tugged his brother in a warm embrace. Germany wiggled, trying to break from the tight hold but Prussia would not let go. "WEST! Oh thank god West!"

"W-What's wrong?"

"I thought you left me! I really thought you left me forever!"

Germany did not respond. He was too dumbstruck to think. A question formed in his mind then, 'Why did Prussia think he left him?' Taking a glance at his brother's delighted, relieved face made Germany smile. Well, whatever it was, the doubt was now gone and his brother was happy. That was all that mattered.

"Are you alright now bruder?" Germany asked once Prussia finally ended the hug.

"Yeah, I guess so … Hold on … Gilbird … Where's Gilbird?!" Prussia's panicked expression returned and his eyes darted left and right. Germany sighed but a warm smile graced his lips. "You mean your pet bird? Where do you think he always is?"

"In the worm bin?"

Germany rolled his eyes. "Your head."

"My … head?" Prussia reached up and felt around his platinum hair until his hands touched a small feathery creature. Prussia smiled and pulled the bird down to face him. "Gilbird, you're alive! Yes! You're really alive!"

Gilbird chirped happily and circled Prussia's head once again.

"Kesesesese! The world is great!"

"Are you really that naive?"

"Are you that cruel? Let me have my fun."

"By the way … why were you screaming?" asked Germany.

Prussia cocked an eyebrow. "Screaming? Oh it was just … a dream."

" … I bet it was an 'awesome' dream."

Prussia shook his head. "West, if you can't make a joke, don't even try."

This caused Germany to frown but Prussia ignored him and continued on talking. "You know I learned something from that dream."

"Oh? And what was that?"

"Never to pick the Awesome Trio over the Bad Touch Trio!"

" … W-What?"

* * *

_Later that day …_

"Don't worry guys! I like you WAY better than Denmark and America! Don't be sad! There's no need to cry and make a new trio or take away my girlfriend who is technically not my girlfriend! Let's stay together forever!"

France and Spain gave Prussia frightened and confused looks. "W-What?"

**THE END ...**

* * *

**This wasn't supposed to be Germancest or PruHun or anything really but you could think of it that way. It wasn't PrussiaxGilbird either ... I don't even know where that came from!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
